Hot Mess - Bagunça Quente
by Carolhc
Summary: Bella e Edward são bombeiros que odeiam um ao outro e, quando o Chefe Swan decide se aposentar mais cedo, os dois concorrem para ganhar o apoio do Corpo de Bombeiros e assumir a posição dele, mas quando eles combatem fogo com fogo o calor mudará tudo. — Tradução de Hot Mess de Pbroken.
1. Fogo na chuva

N/T: Olá, gente linda. Essa fic é uma tradução da fanfic Hot Mess, escrita pela Pbroken, todo o enredo é dela, a história é toda dela e a mim cabem apenas os créditos da tradução. Lembrando que os personagens são da Stephanie Meyer.

É uma história em um universo alternativo, com um Edward malvado e sujo e uma Bella forte e valente. Espero que gostem, aproveitem e comentem, façam reviews bonitinhos, porque, além de mim, a autora pode estar lendo também.

...

**Capítulo 1 – Fogo na chuva**

"Eu já vi fogo, eu já vi chuva, eu já vi dias ensolarados que pensei jamais terminarem, eu já vi momentos solitários quando não pude encontrar um amigo, mas eu sempre pensei que veria você novamente." — James Taylor.

BPOV

— Pingos de chuva continuam caindo em minha cabeça, mas isso não significa que meus olhos logo ficarão vermelhos. Eu não sou de chorar, porque eu nunca vou parar a chuva reclamando, porque eu sou livre, nada está me preocupando — eu cantei junto com o rádio enquanto dirigia no longo trecho da rodovia 101 em direção à Forks, Washington.

Eu estava passando entre as estações quando ouvi o familiar som da antiga melodia favorita do meu pai e deixei ali, sentindo a nostalgia e o conforto. Enquanto eu cantava junto com a voz suave de B. J. Thomas, eu percebi o quão estranhamente perfeitas as palavras pareciam para mim. Eu assisti a chuva caindo contínua contra a minha Chevy 2010, cabine estendida, Silverado. Olhando pelo para-brisa, pude a ver rolando pela tinta vermelha brilhante e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não me deixou chateada ou me incomodou. Na verdade, eu estava tão feliz de ver a chuva que estava contente em deixá-la cair sem qualquer preocupação de quando ela iria parar. Isso era mais do que estranho no meu caso.

Eu costumava odiar o clima molhado que bombardeava a cidade que cresci constantemente. De fato, quando adolescente, quando as gotas começavam a cair, eu quase ficava a ponto de chorar. Claro, eu nunca choraria, eu não sou do tipo que chora. De todo modo, eu me sentia presa em Forks, trancada em um aquário no qual a chuva raramente extinguia e sob os olhares atentos de 3,146 pessoas que eu conhecia de vista, se não pelo nome. Então por que eu não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto levava o reboque com todos os meus pertences e ia em direção àquela mesma cidade que me deixava tão depressiva? Era porque eu estava voltando para casa, entrando novamente no aquário depois de enfrentar, sozinha, o grande e malvado mundo, e isso parecia mais como cruzar a soleira de um santuário do que de uma prisão.

Viver em Arizona pelos últimos quatro anos foi o momento mais terrível da minha vida, mas eu aprendi algumas coisas, incluindo o valor de um lar. Eu sentia falta dos meus pais, meu melhor amigo, Jacob Black, a sua turma de amigos estúpidos e, estranhamente, a chuva que eu costumava a odiar com fervor. Combater o fogo foi difícil em Phoenix, foram dias longos e noites ainda mais longas no calor do deserto, lutando contra fogo selvagem e enfurecido com pouco tempo de sono. E ir para casa, um apartamento de um quarto, sem uma alma viva ao redor para me fazer companhia, apenas piorava a situação. Eu não percebi que seria tão difícil mudar para um lugar onde eu não conhecia ninguém, muito longe de casa. Pensei que faria amigos rapidamente e seria mais feliz do que jamais fui, milhares de quilômetros longe da fofoca interminável e dos olhos perseguidores dos meus vizinhos. Certamente, não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu descobri o que era ficar sozinha e permaneci desse jeito enquanto dias viravam semanas, semanas viravam meses e meses finalmente viravam anos.

Para não dizer que eu não conhecia ninguém, eu conheci muitas pessoas no corpo de bombeiros, mas nós não erámos lá muito próximos. A razão para isso é que Phoenix é capital dos bombeiros do país. Não, de verdade, realmente é. A maioria das pessoas diante da pergunta "Qual cidade tem os melhores bombeiros do país?" responderia Nova Iorque, mas a verdade é que é Phoenix. Estações de bombeiros de todos os cantos dos Estados Unidos enviam seus chefes para treinamento em Phoenix e, na maioria das vezes, treinadores são mandados de lá para fora para ensinarem também. Portanto, há novos rostos constantemente sendo introduzidos, pessoas entrando e saindo do grupo. Isso deixou as coisas difíceis para mim. Desde o momento que cheguei, eu era somente outra bombeira na minha estação, nada interessante ou fora do comum. Tornei-me amiga das pessoas eventualmente, mas quando meu pai casualmente mencionou uma vaga na estação da minha cidade natal duas semanas atrás, eu não me contive. Eu tive pouquíssimos problemas para me despedir daqueles "amigos" e eu duvidava que eles sentissem minha falta.

Eu passei a placa verde com letras brancas que avisava estar há alguns quilômetros longe de minha família e amigos, um surto de alegria atravessou por mim. Eu baixei minha janela respirando o cheiro de folhagem molhada enquanto esticava meu braço nu e deixava a água pingar em meu braço da cor de marfim. Mesmo anos depois de ficar de baixo do sol, ainda era tão branca quanto o branco podia ser, parecia incapaz de me bronzear ou queimar. Arrepiei-me um pouco com o ar gelado da tarde de março. Eu usava uma das minhas regatas brancas do Arizona, com o logotipo das chamas da minha antiga estação, desde que vinha dirigindo sem parar. O termômetro digital dizia estar com 16,5 graus. Eu sabia que poderia estar frio, mas os arrepios eram bons. A chuva pingava para dentro do carro, alcançando meu jeans azul e regata, revelando meu sutiã preto e deixando o brim da calça em um tom escuro de azul. Eu ri um daqueles risos felizes. Eu estou voltando para casa, de volta para os jantares de domingo e pesca com meu pai, de volta para andar de moto com Jacob e mergulhar de penhascos em La Push. Eu me sentia bem, sentia-me livre. Meu humor calmo mudou em um instante quando vi um sedan preto atrás de mim no retrovisor.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, o veículo acelerou perto de mim, deslizando no asfalto molhado. O motorista tentou contornar o movimento virando o volante na direção oposta, mas isso apenas piorou as coisas. Eu encarei impotente o carro derrapar sobre a linha dupla amarela, caindo em uma vala do outro lado da estrada até parar no seu lado esquerdo com o teto comprimido contra uma árvore. A posição dos destroços deixando o motorista preso no lugar. Adrenalina apareceu junto com o instinto e eu encostei o carro discando para o 911.

— 911, qual é a sua emergência?

— Eu estou uns oito quilômetros ao sul de Forks na rodovia 101 e tenho um sedan quatro portas preto que se envolveu em um MVA. O carro virou e o motorista está preso, então você talvez queira mandar o corpo de bombeiros e uma ambulância.

[N/T: MVA, em português, Acidente com Veículo Motorizado.]

— Os bombeiros e a ambulância estão a caminho, aguente firme.

Eu desliguei o telefone e exalei audivelmente. De jeito nenhum eu ficaria sentada e esperaria. Foda-se... Abrindo a porta bruscamente, eu me apressei pela estrada na chuva pesada e desci a vala com uma rapidez experiente. Quando cheguei ao carro já estava completamente encharcada, meu cabelo comprido e marrom agora quase preto, colava em meu rosto e pescoço. Tentei checar a janela de trás, mas o vidro era muito escuro. Tudo que vi foi meu próprio reflexo, grandes olhos castanhos cheios de determinação, lábios comprimidos e água escorrendo continuamente por meus braços. Parecia que estive nadando de roupas. Merda... Tirei meu celular do bolso.

— Droga! — sussurrei para a tela vazia. Presas de baixo do vidro estavam gotas de água.

Ótimo! Eu já sabia que era inútil, mas apertei alguns botões para ter certeza. Não houve um único som.

Não podia acreditar que me esqueci de deixá-lo na picape. Grunhi, irritada com minha idiotice. Seria uma droga para conseguir um novo celular. Teria que dirigir até Port Angeles. Mas, de novo, não é como se alguém mais me ligasse além de Jake e meus pais, então eu suponho que não era tão crítico. Subindo no veículo eu balancei precariamente no porta-malas com minhas botas pretas. A última coisa que eu precisava era escorregar e cair. Com a minha sorte, eu quebraria uma perna ou algo do tipo. De repente, ouvi um som que eu realmente não gostei de ouvir, o choro de um bebê. Tentei abrir a porta traseira do lado do passageiro, mas sequer se mexia. Estava amassada de alguma forma. Não tinha outra opção. Ajoelhando-me no para-choque traseiro, peguei meu celular em minha mão e bati meu punho contra a janela traseira do passageiro. O vidro partiu, estilhaçando-se enquanto o choro transformava-se em gritos.

— Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe, bebê — Desculpei-me com a criança, entrando no carro pela janela quebrada para ter acesso aos danos. Fiquei feliz ao ver que o vidro não afetou-a de forma alguma, parecia tão saudável quanto podia e seus berros ensurdecedores no espaço fechado indicavam que estava perfeitamente bem.

Dando uma espiada na frente, notei que o motorista estava preso pelo volante com sua cabeça caída para o lado e sangue pingando de um corte em sua testa. Ele era familiar, alguns anos mais velho que a última vez que o vi, obviamente, mas com os mesmos óculos nerd de aro preto da escola, Eric Yorkie. Pressionei minha mão contra sua jugular e senti um pulso. Ele ainda estava vivo, somente inconsciente. Olhei a garotinha no banco traseiro comigo, ela não poderia ter mais de um ano. Tinha as feições asiáticas do pai e seu cabelo preto. Eu nem sabia que Eric tinha uma esposa... Talvez não tenha. Perguntei-me quem seria a mãe. Balancei a cabeça para clareá-la. Isso não era um episódio de Maury, foco!

[N/T: Maury – Programa de TV americano, no qual os assuntos discutidos são, em sua maioria, relacionados à família. Seria um programa equivalente ao Casos de Família aqui no Brasil e contém bastante gritaria vinda dos participantes.]

— Hey, pequenina. Vou tirar você daqui — falei para o bebê que gritava enquanto trabalhava para livrá-la do assento do carro, apertando o botão vermelho da fivela. Nada aconteceu.

Essas coisas malditas eram fáceis de desafivelar normalmente, porém, em ângulos estranhos, a tarefa não era tão simples. Mas, novamente, ninguém pretende desafivelar uma criança enquanto tenta manter seu equilíbrio em um carro que está inclinado de maneira esquisita, não é a sua primeira preocupação quando se está produzindo essas coisas. O cara que estiver no comando não vai dizer "Hey, não vamos nos preocupar em manter a criança no assento. Ao invés disso, vamos fazer o cinto se abrir assim que quisermos. Essa é a nossa prioridade número um agora." Bufei com meu pensamento estúpido. Deixe comigo pensar em uma coisa tão estúpida e achar divertido. O assento do carro fez o seu trabalho, segurou-a no lugar quando o carro virou. Agora, era o meu trabalho descobrir que inferno eu iria fazer para tirá-la dali. Estiquei meu pescoço para os lados enquanto brigava com o botão vermelho, apertando-o novamente, com mais força dessa vez até que a fivela se partiu em três. Oh, obrigada, céus. Olhei para meus braços e notei estar toda arrepiada, mas não sentia nem frio. Adrenalina é uma coisa maravilhosa. Graças a Deus, a bebê estava mais bem vestida para o tempo do que eu, em uma pequena capa de chuva roxa e pequenas botinhas, então seu rosto era a única coisa rosada com o frio. Puxei o capuz da capa de chuva sobre sua cabeça para protegê-la da chuva que caía pela janela quebrada.

— Quase pronto, querida — murmurei.

Mordendo os lábios em concentração, eu libertei seu braço direito ao mesmo tempo em que vozes começavam a ecoar no carro.

— Tyler, Mike, vocês vão controlar o tráfego. Alice, vou precisar que você desça e me diga qual a situação lá em baixo. Rose, Edward, vocês vão com ela para que possam pegar o que for que ela precisa, e, Emmett, você pega a pinça hidráulica, talvez nós precisemos dela. Onde está Jasper? — a voz autoritária e inflexível era inegável. Meu pai em modo chefe do corpo de bombeiros.

— Aqui, chefe! — uma voz masculina com um sotaque sulista respondeu.

— Você deu uma busca na área? — Meu pai pergunta.

— Mas o que-, a janela já está quebrada, Charlie! — uma voz de sinos do meu passado gritou enquanto eu libertava o braço esquerdo da criança.

Com cuidado, levanto-a do assento e aperto-a contra meu corpo e ela para de chorar, parecendo se acalmar pelo contato. Quem diz que silêncio não é ouro nunca ficou preso nos confins de um pequeno carro com uma criança berrando. Eu me sentia como se tivesse ganhado um milhão de dólares.

— Sim, senhor, tem uma picape vermelha com um reboque estacionada mais ao sul no acostamento, mas não tem ninguém lá — disse o mesmo garoto sulista, respondendo meu pai.

Escutei meu pai soltar uma risada abrupta enquanto pensava em uma maneira de me mover para poder ficar de pé no centro do suporte e colocar minha cabeça para fora da janela quebrada. Quando já estava situada, encontrei três pessoas a minha vista, duas das quais eu conhecia desde os doze anos e uma que nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Todos vestindo seus uniformes, botas de trabalho pretas e amarelas, calças com tiras vermelhas escondidas de baixo de jaquetas amarelas. Alice e Edward, ambos tinham expressões irritadas em seus brilhantes olhos verdes e, apesar da forma pequena de Alice em comparação com o físico mais tonificado e alto de Edward, eles faziam jus aos gêmeos do mundo com os braços cruzados em posturas similares, a chuva caindo em seus rostos em uma harmonia assustadora.

Suas poses eram idênticas, mas suas feições, tirando os olhos, eram incrivelmente diferentes. Edward tinha uma aparência mais masculina, com um queixo robusto, a linha do maxilar bem nítida e esse estranho, bagunçado, cabelo cor de cobre. Enquanto Alice tinha uma feição feminina, rosto em forma de coração e cabelo curto preto. No colegial, ela arrumava ele de forma que todos os fios apontassem para lados diferentes. Não tinha certeza se ela ainda fazia isso porque, no momento estava tão molhado quanto o meu, caindo liso em seu rosto. Parecia que a atitude deles comigo não mudara em nada, julgando por seus olhares afiados. Sorri diabolicamente para eles, vestindo minha máscara quando, na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era mandá-los se foder. Agora que estava indo trabalhar com eles, nós teríamos que aprender a lidar uns com os outros da melhor maneira possível.

— Quem infernos é você? — a voz de cadela demandou para mim, a estranha. Esquisito... Ela tem o mesmo sotaque sulista com que aquele cara, Jasper, falou um minuto atrás.

Meus olhos prenderam-se em seu rosto. Wow, ele era linda. Tinha as feições de uma ganhadora de concurso à miss, sobrancelhas perfeitamente anguladas, nariz reto um pouquinho arrebitado e lábios cheios e vermelhos. Perguntei-me se Edward já havia fodido ela. Provavelmente... Pobre garota. Tive que me segurar para não rir e consegui, razoavelmente. Seus olhos azuis claros estavam virados em minha direção e algumas mechas loiras saiam do capuz de sua jaqueta. Ela definitivamente parecia ser do tipo dele. Capuzes era algo que somente recém-chegados e garotas que não queriam estragar o cabelo usavam na Península de Olympic. A maioria das pessoas aqui era acostumada a se molhar. Seu uniforme ficava em seu corpo de uma forma que eu sabia que ela tinha um daqueles corpos que a maioria das garotas venderia suas almas para o demônio para ter, outra das qualidades favoritas de Edward. Perguntei-me por que ela fazia isso para viver em vez de ser modelo ou algo do tipo.

Eu abri minha boca para lhe dizer meu nome, mas não tive a oportunidade porque meu pai desceu correndo a vala. Seu rosto brilhando de orgulho atrás do chamativo bigode que ele ainda não raspara, seus lábios claramente puxados em um sorriso. Não podia acreditar que ele ainda não havia se livrado daquela coisa. O cabelo sobre seu lábio e em sua cabeça tinha alguma coloração cinza, ao invés de ser todo preto como antigamente. Eu sempre pensei que quando começasse a fica grisalho, meu pai finalmente iria se dar conta e raspar o bigode estilo anos 70. Pelo jeito não. Fiquei feliz, eu podia brincar, mas pensar em meu pai sem o distinto atributo era como fazer sanduíche sem pão.

— Essa, minha querida Rose, é a minha garotinha! — gritou com prazer e meu sorriso se transformou em um completamente honesto. — O que nós temos aqui, Bells?

— Eu tenho um bebê no banco traseiro e seu pai, Eric Yorkie, está preso no assento do motorista. Ele está inconsciente. Eu já tenho o bebê livre, mas preciso de uma faca e um gancho para tirar Eric dali. Ele está preso no volante. Eu também vou precisar de um KED, um colar cervical e algumas talas da ambulância para estabilizá-lo.

[N/T: KED - Kendrick Extrication Device (Colete Imobilizador Cervical).]

— Pode deixar! Rose, pegue o bebê. Edward, Alice, ao trabalho! Essas coisas não vão vir até aqui sozinhas! — gritou as ordens e se apressou para supervisionar em outro lugar. Ele era um homem ocupado e, além disso, nós teríamos muito tempo para conversar depois.

Os gêmeos Cullens saíram relutantemente, lançando-me um último olhar afiado enquanto a estranha, Rose, aproximava-se. Eu a entreguei o bebê e seu rosto ficou sereno assim que a criança foi para os seus braços.

— Hey, Maya, aw, você está ficando tão grande — murmurou suavemente e a pequena riu. — Vamos levá-la para um lugar seco.

Pensei se eu não teria, talvez, julgado-a mal enquanto eu a via desaparecer com a criança. Não seria a primeira vez. Inferno, os gêmeos Cullens pareciam ótimos na primeira vez que nos conhecemos e eu bem sei no que aquilo se tornou depois.

Alice voltou em pouco tempo com uma faca e um gancho.

— Bella — disse meu nome em um tom estável, acenando com a cabeça em reconhecimento ao mesmo tempo em que me entregava os utensílios.

— Alice — respondi da mesma maneira, voltando para o carro enquanto revirava os olhos. Podia ver que trabalhar com ela seria uma festa... Só que não.

Enquanto partia o cinto de segurança e puxava o volante livre, podia ouvir o barulho da pinça hidráulica abrindo a porta de trás do passageiro. Não tinha certeza quem estava operando, eu estava muito ocupada pensando sobre a condição de Eric, que ainda estava inconsciente, mas seu batimento cardíaco era estável. Uma vez que os cortes foram feitos e o banco inclinado para trás, Edward apareceu com o equipamento para a imobilização. Ele me entregou tudo com ainda menos entusiasmo que Alice e eu trabalhei rapidamente para estabilizar Eric, inclinando-o para frente com cuidado e colocando o KED em suas costas e pescoço. Posicionei o colar cervical e coloquei algumas talas contra seu rosto para evitar que seu pescoço se movesse, meus dentes batiam audivelmente o tempo inteiro, já que a adrenalina já havia abrandado, eu estava congelando.

—Tudo bem, ele está pronto para ser tirado daqui — vociferei e Edward se esticou pela abertura e agarrou as alças do KED perto do pescoço de Eric, a água caía de seu cabelo despenteado e roupas direto para meu rosto. Riu quando pegou em meu olho e eu forcei a mim mesma a conter um rosnado.

Segurando os quadris e pernas de Eric retas, subi até sair do carro. No momento que ele saiu os paramédicos tomaram conta dele, carregando-o para fora da vala e para uma maca antes de saírem apressados com as luzes e sirenes ligadas. Meu corpo e meus lábios tremeram de frio, Edward notou e apenas sacudiu os ombros.

— Você não está mais no Arizona Bella — declarou indicando minha regata branca e transparente. — Então você provavelmente deveria vestir alguma roupa de verdade da próxima vez que você decidir brincar de herói, ou também poderia voltar para o sul. Eu sou mais a favor da última opção, particularmente.

Eu o mostrei o dedo do meio enquanto ele virava e saía dali. Se eu pensei que trabalhar com Alice seria difícil, trabalhar com Edward seria o inferno. Por que ele tinha de ser tão babaca? Na verdade, por que eles me odiavam tanto? Eu nunca fiz merda nenhuma para eles. Sério, era como se eles tivessem decidido, uma semana depois que se mudaram para cá, que iriam me desprezar quando eu não fui nada menos que gentil e amigável. Por que isso? Meu corpo estremeceu, alertando-me que eu estava congelando. Dane-se, eu não tinha tempo para analisar toda essa bosta. Eu precisava de roupas quentes. Gostaria de ter minha jaqueta do corpo de bombeiros aqui. Eu nem pensei em pegá-la do banco de trás do carro.

Esfreguei minhas mãos em meus braços enquanto caminhava para fora da vala e para o acostamento da estrada. Todos estavam guardando suas coisas ou já estavam prontos para ir embora. Mike Newton, um garoto super branco com rosto de bebê, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis estava controlando o tráfego juntamente com Tyler Crowley, que era completamente o oposto com pele escura, cabelo preto e olhos castanhos. Eu os conhecia a minha vida inteira. Tyler costumava me dar biscoitos no jardim de infância e Mike até me convidou para o baile de formatura.

Quando Mike me notou, acenou parecendo animado demais em ver minha regata transparente... Esquisito. Desviei minha atenção para outro lugar, evitando seu olhar atento enquanto conversava com o resto do grupo. Rose estava sentada no caminhão de bombeiros com Maya enrolada em múltiplas cobertas em seu colo, meu pai falava com a companhia de guinchos da cidade que tinha vindo pegar o carro e Alice falava com um cara que parecia um hippie com roupas de bombeiro, queixo pronunciado e cabelo loiro ondulado. Seus olhos viraram em minha direção, o mesmo azul claro da rainha da beleza. Alice deu um pequeno chilique quando viu que eu estava os encarando e virou o rosto dele de volta para o dela, preocupação óbvia em sua face. É porque eu não tenho a menor ideia de com quem você está falando, pixie... Bufei audivelmente com a sua tentativa de ter uma conversa privada, era inútil, principalmente quando sussurrar não era a especialidade do garoto-hippie. Eu podia ouvir a maior parte do que ele dizia daqui.

— Relaxa, Ali. É... Grande coisa. Ela está destinada a... Eventualmente.

Eu podia ouvir o suave tom nasalado na voz dele. Ele deveria ser o Jasper que eu ouvi antes. O rosto de Alice amoleceu enquanto ele a paparicava. Isso mesmo, pixie, escute o hippie antes que você tenha a porra de um enfarte. Essa garota tem mais energia do que o coelho da Duracell. Um dia desses, eu juro que ela vai queimar um fusível.

— Com frio? — uma voz de trovão chamou atrás de mim e meu coração saltou enquanto eu girava, ficando frente a frente com um homem grande e robusto segurando uma jaqueta para mim.

Meu pai havia me contado que ele teve três transferências ano passado, mas não havia dito nada sobre um gigante. O homem na minha frente era tão alto e musculoso que me lembrava um pouco de Fezzik, o gigante de "A princesa prometida", exceto que uma versão muito mais atraente com sua face de criança, cabelo cacheado, curto e escuro e olhos de avelã.

— Emmett, você vai carregar isso ou o quê? — Edward gritou indicando a pinça hidráulica. Tive uma súbita vontade de citar "A princesa prometida". Eu, sendo eu, bom, não pude me conter.

— Esse Vizzini, ele sabe exagerar — disse apontando para Edward.

O gigante, Emmett, olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava prestes a me perguntar se eu era louca ou algo parecido. Entretanto, ajudou-me a pôr a jaqueta enquanto respondia com uma risada.

— Exagero, exagero... Eu acho que ele gosta é de gritar conosco.

Oh, inferno, isso! Ele conhecia as frases! Eu não citava alguma coisa há anos, desde a última vez que saí com Jake. Perguntei-me se ele saberia a cena inteira.

— Provavelmente ele não faz de propósito — disse sacudindo os ombros e com um sorriso.

— Ele, realmente, não é muito bom com o charme — Emmett citou o filme facilmente e eu ri, sentindo-me eufórica.

— Você tem um grande dom para a rima.

— Sim, sim, em alguns momentos — ele concordou acenando com sua cabeça.

— Já chega com isso! — Edward gritou conosco irritado e eu quase caí gargalhando. Eu não tinha ideia se ele sabia que havia dito a próxima frase perfeitamente, mas qualquer desculpa para irritar Edward era boa para mim.

— Fezzik, há pedras mais a frente? — perguntei para Emmett coçando meu rosto em uma falsa expressão confusa.

— Se houver... Nós vamos todos morrer — riu e nós dois assistimos o rosto de Edward ficar mais vermelho a cada segundo. Ele estava bravo agora. Ele sempre fora tão esquentadinho.

— Sem mais rimas agora, eu falo sério — Edward rosnou.

— Alguém quer um amendoim? — Emmett exclamou.

Edward jogou suas mãos ao alto em desistência, soltando um grunhido de raiva enquanto eu ria. É, a coisa toda de se dar bem estava indo esplendidamente bem até agora...

Meu pai apareceu do meu lado sacudindo a cabeça em censura enquanto Emmett acenava e se apressava para guardar o equipamento.

— Bells, por que você não pode ser madura? Você sabe como sua mãe e eu somos próximos dos Cullens — reprimiu-me, soando mais desapontado do que bravo. — Você poderia ao menos tentar não encher o saco dele?

— Não sei. Ele pode tentar não ser um idiota? — retruquei e meu pai rolou os olhos, seu gesto favorito. Tal pai, tal filha.

Seus braços se abriram largamente e, sem nenhuma hesitação, enrosquei-me neles sentindo o conforto paterno, do qual eu estive longe por muito tempo. Os gêmeos Cullens tiveram quatro anos da companhia de meu pai sem a minha presença e agora eles teriam que se acostumar comigo aqui novamente. Eu sabia que nossas famílias eram próximas, assim como dos Blacks. Isso não significava que eu tinha que gostar deles. Os Blacks não gostavam dos Cullens.

— Você está encharcada, pequena. Sua mãe vai ter um ataque quando você aparecer lá em casa desse jeito — murmurou em meu cabelo, beijando minha testa.

Sacudi os ombros. Para ser sincera, eu não poderia ligar menos. Nada iria arruinar meu retorno, não a chuva, não os gêmeos Cullens e nem o discurso superprotetor que eu receberia da minha mãe ao chegar encharcada na casa dos meus pais, onde eu ficaria até que minha própria casa estivesse pronta para a mudança na semana seguinte. Eu estava de volta para as pessoas que me amavam e, por enquanto, era suficiente para trazer um sorriso no meu rosto e amornar meu coração. A tensão impetuosa ou a chuva torrencial ao meu redor que se exploda.

...

N/T: Essa última cena da Bella com o Emmett foi retirada do filme "A princesa prometida" feito em 1987. Eu tentei procurar as falas do filme originais em português, mas não encontrei, por isso vocês podem ter achado um pouco estranho, já que eu tive que traduzir literalmente e, na obra original, as falas do gigante são todas rimadas com as da princesa.

Bom, é isso. O que acharam? Comentem e continuem acompanhando.

Ah e um enorme obrigado a Pbroken por me deixar traduzir essa história maravilhosa.

Beijos e até o próximo, gente.


	2. Capítulo 2 - A luz do fogo

N/T: Olá, meus amados! Como vocês estão? Eu estou morrendo de sono, mas estou aqui postando para vocês, já que adiei esse capítulo por séculos.

Não, falando sério, sinto muito pela demora. Acontece que sou vestibulanda, por isso final de ano é puxado para mim.

E eu fiquei sabendo que tem gente de Portugal aí, miúdos, podem puxar o banquinho, eu não mordo. É só dar um alô. Brasileiros, não pensem que eu esqueci de vocês não, também quero um oi de vocês.

Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou, que favoritou, que está acompanhando, enfim... E, claro, um obrigado do tamanho do mundo para a Pbroken, a história é toda dela, os personagens são da titia Steph e a mim cabe apenas a tradução.

É isso. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 2 – A luz do fogo**

"É preciso duas faíscas para fazer um fogo." Louisa May Alcott

EPOV

Os braços artificialmente bronzeados de Jéssica Stanley me envolveram e eu tive uma vontade súbita de chutá-la. Quantas vezes eu disse que eu não abraço? Pelo menos uma dúzia ou duas. Essa merda era ridícula. Eu estive fodendo a cadela burra há anos, mas ela ainda tem esses momentos que ela pensa que eu vou me apaixonar por ela ou qualquer outra merda. Obviamente, já que ainda não ocorreu, seria claro para todo mundo que isso nunca iria acontecer, mas para ela, na sua cabecinha sem cérebro, é simplesmente um convite para tentar mais. Eu sabia que deveria ter ligado para outra garota essa noite. Qualquer outra seria uma escolha mais inteligente. Porém, eu estava me sentindo um pouco preguiçoso e Jessica era sempre tão fácil. Com as outras garotas, eu teria um pouco mais de trabalho para leva-las para a cama. Certamente, tudo que eu precisaria seria um pouco de conversa doce e elas estariam nuas em uma hora, no entanto, Jessica não ficou aqui nem por cinco minutos antes de tirar a roupa.

Ela me encarou contente, seus olhos azuis escuros amaciaram em relaxamento, o cabelo marrom cinzento com permanente caindo em frente a sua face desordenadamente. Eu não sentia nada, absolutamente nada, por ela, não a amava, ou até mesmo gostava. Simplesmente não me importava. Tudo bem, na verdade eu sentia algo, eu sentia uma vontade desesperadora de chutá-la para fora da minha cama e não ter mais que olhar para a cara dela.

— Você deveria ir, eu posso ser chamado a qualquer instante — disse soltando um grunhido exasperado.

Escorreguei para fora de seus braços e fui em direção ao banheiro jogar fora a camisinha. Nojento. Não é o ponto alto da minha noite, isso com certeza. Eu nem sabia se tinha um ponto alto para essa noite, ou dia, para falar a verdade. Minha viagem de pesca matinal com Charlie fora arruinada quando ele convidou Bella para ir junto. E o jantar na casa de Esme e Carlisle foi um desastre épico. Uma grande surpresa. Nem a fodida da Jessica não fora muito gratificante. Ela guinchava como um rato, e essa merda não é muito atrativa.

— Mas, tipo, você nunca é chamado e eu trouxe algumas roupas para dormir dessa vez. Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu visto as suas coisas — ela declarou, procurando uma desculpa para ficar, naquela voz extremamente alta e nasalada. — Eu poderia fazer algo para você comer enquanto toma banho, tipo macarrão ou qualquer outra coisa. E de manhã, eu poderia fazer panquecas para você.

Eu me encolhi visivelmente ao ouvi-la, era quase tão ruim quanto unhas em um quadro negro. A única coisa boa que aquela boca servia era para boquetes, e eles eram bastante medíocres. Mas também não era só sua voz que me fazia encolher, raramente ele conseguia formar uma frase sem dizer a palavra "tipo", e suas panquecas, é, elas tinham gosto de bunda.

— Não, eu já jantei e posso fazer meu próprio café da manhã. Eu só quero tomar um banho e ir dormir, Jessica. _Sozinho — _enfatizei a última palavra, fechando a porta do banheiro e trancando-a.

Se eu ligasse um pouquinho para ela, provavelmente iria me incomodar que eu podia ouvi-la choramingando enquanto caminhava pelo quarto pegando suas roupas. Mas não. Tanto faz, eu não era uma má pessoa, não machucava seus sentimentos de propósito. Não era como se eu tivesse mentindo para ela e dito que a amava ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela sabia desde o início que tudo que eu queria dela era transar. Ela só se recusava a acreditar e isso não era minha culpa.

Para abafar o barulho, liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente correr enquanto encarava o espelho. Eu parecia tão cansado como me sentia. As profundas manchas roxas sob meus olhos e a expressão depressiva em minha face dizia tudo. Esses últimos dias vinham sendo uma merda e exaustantes.

Ao ouvir a porta da frente fechar, abri a do banheiro para que, se meu _pager_ tocasse sobre minha cômoda, eu poderia ouvi-lo. Duvidava que iria, viver em uma cidade tão pequena tinha suas vantagens. Entretanto, melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Entrando no chuveiro, fiquei em baixo do jato pesado. O calor era incrível no meu corpo, tranquilizante e entorpecente. Era isso que eu estava procurando quando liguei para Jessica, um pouco de paz. Tudo que eu queria eram alguns momentos nos quais eu poderia pensar em outra coisa além do trabalho ou Bella Swan.

Ugh... E durou dois minutos. Esfreguei o rosto com ambas as mãos, sentindo a água quente escapar pelos meus dedos. Bella sempre encontrava uma maneira de penetrar em minha pele e adentrar o meu cérebro. Só de pensar nela eu já podia sentir minha raiva surgir. Ela havia chegado há dois dias e já havia me irritado como o inferno. Aquela garota conseguia me deixar fodidamente nervoso, desde o momento que nos conhecemos tem sido assim. Não é que eu não tenha tentado gostar dela, Alice e eu fizemos o nosso melhor, porém, isso apenas se provou ser um esforço desperdiçado, embora eu ache que o desgosto da Alice pela Bella tenha vindo em sua maioria pelo fato de eu mesmo não gostar dela, é uma coisa de lealdade de gêmeos. Na verdade, ela poderia ter se dado bem com Bella se eu não estivesse por perto para interferir quando nós nos conhecemos... Pensando bem, talvez não, não com Jacob por perto de qualquer maneira. Com aquele puto por perto, nenhum de nós tinha chance alguma de nos tornar amigos. Com os olhos fechados, levantei minha cabeça e corri meus dedos por meu cabelo, lembrando-me daquele dia, dez anos atrás.

_Franzi o cenho enquanto acordava e notei que estava mais nublado do que nunca. Supus que poderia ser pior, poderia estar chovendo. Com minha cabeça encostada na janela, podia sentir o ar gelado. Parecia frio demais para setembro, mas, novamente, lá em casa deveria estar tão, ou mais, frio do que aqui. Afundei no assento de trás do carro dos meus tios com um suspiro, lembrando-me que minha casa não era mais em Chicago, de hoje em diante, seria em Forks, Washington. Meu corpo desengonçado de pré-adolescente balançou no tecido de vinil com outra curva e eu grunhi incomodado, repetindo em minha cabeça o porquê de ter concordado com isso pela bilionésima vez. _

_Minha tia amava Forks e ela e meu tio ficaram em Chicago por quatro anos, apesar de odiarem lá. Carlisle constantemente reclamava dos horários horríveis que ele tinha que trabalhar no hospital da cidade e Esme estivera solitária, sentindo falta de sua família e amigos, especialmente sua melhor amiga, Renée, quem ela não via desde sua mudança para Chicago._

_Originalmente, os dois tinham saído de Seattle para tomar conta das coisas dos meus pais quando morreram. Alice e eu tínhamos oito anos na época e, quando perceberam o quanto nós éramos contra a mudança, eles se acomodaram em Chicago para evitar que sofrêssemos mais do que já tínhamos. Foi um grande sacrifício para eles, o qual eu falhei várias vezes em apreciar como deveria ter feito. Por esse motivo que, quando a cidade dos ventos se tornara demais para eles, Alice e eu relutantemente aceitamos nos mudar para a cidade natal de Esme, a cidade natal de nossos pais. Carlisle claramente não precisava de grande incentivo para concordar. Ele gostava da ideia de trabalhar em um hospital de cidade pequena e se isso fazia Esme feliz, fazia Carlisle feliz._

_Não importava quantas vezes eu repetia os motivos em minha cabeça, não mudava minha opinião sobre o lugar. Viver em Forks seria tão divertido quanto observar a tinta secar. Enquanto nos movíamos pela cidade, olhava aturdido para as pequenas lojas, perguntando-me quem, em seu estado perfeito da cabeça, iria querer crescer aqui. Era estranho pensar que meus pais conseguiram escapar daqui com a sanidade deles intacta. Por que eles ou minha tia poderiam sentir falta daqui, por que qualquer um poderia sentir falta daqui, estava além do meu conhecimento. Pelo jeito que todos eles falavam de Forks, deveria ser a melhor cidade do mundo. Se era tão bom assim, então por que parecia tão chato?_

_Durante a viagem pela rua principal, meu espanto se transformou em choque. Não havia nada maior que três andares, não havia nem um cinema, muito menos uma casa de shows. Não havia nem uma pizzaria do estilo das de Chicago. Como eu poderia sobreviver sem uma deep-dish pie*? Era tudo tão sem graça, comum, monótono... Pelo menos até que eu avistei o posto de bombeiros._

_[N/T: deep-dish pizza, ou pie, é um tipo de pizza típico de Chicago, com a massa mais grossa.]_

_O prédio antiquado de tijolos vermelhos e dois andares prendeu minha atenção com suas monstruosas portas que abriam para cima e que eram feitas principalmente de vidro. Permitindo-me dar uma espiada na estação e enxergar o caminhão lá dentro. Aquilo era algo que eu nunca havia visto na cidade dos ventos._

_Imediatamente, eu fora atraído para o lugar. Poderia ser parcialmente porque a carreira do meu pai começara aqui, mas o prédio também tinha sua participação, esse sentimento radiante de lar. Eu sabia que minha irmã também sentira, porque ela agarrara minha mão e apertara da forma que ela costumava fazer quando éramos pequenos._

_No segundo que a estação sumiu de nossa vista, o sentimento de pertencer ao lugar foi embora e eu apertei os lábios em desapontamento. O fato de ter levado apenas seis minutos para atravessar toda a cidade somente tornou as coisas piores. Em Chicago, você poderia passar por, talvez, uns cinco quarteirões nesse tempo. Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, lastimando a injustiça de tudo isso enquanto via a vasta floresta verde pela janela. A viagem através da mata para a casa pareceu levar séculos, no entanto, isso pode ter sido porque eu não esticava minhas pernas desde às oito horas e isso era três horas e mais e trezentos quilômetros atrás._

— _Ali está a saída, querido — Esme indicou entusiasmada a rua ao lado da rodovia, escondida atrás de algumas árvores e arbustos grandes e cheios._

— _Caramba, como você conseguiu ver isso? — Carlisle exclamou, o barulho do pisca-pisca ecoando no carro._

— _Muitos, muitos anos dirigindo por este lugar — respondeu com um sorriso radiante, virando para Alice e eu no banco traseiro. Seu cabelo bronze, da mesma cor que o meu e o que o da minha mãe costumava ser, balançando com o movimento. — Vocês vão amar esta casa. Sua mãe e eu costumávamos fantasiar sobre comprá-la quando éramos pequenas._

_Pela minha visão periférica, vi Alice tentar sorrir. Eu a segui, porém, nossos sorrisos falsos não agradaram Esme. Suas sobrancelhas franziram em algo parecido com desapontamento em seu rosto em forma de coração e seus olhos amendoados brilharam suavemente com as lágrimas aprisionadas._

— _Isso não é o fim do mundo, crianças. Vocês vão gostar, eu prometo. As pessoas que vocês conhecerem aqui, a cidade, elas crescem dentro de vocês._

_Eu tentei segurar minha língua, mas sendo um garoto de doze anos, não pude evitar._

— _Bem, fungos nojentos podem crescer em mim também, não significa que eu gosto deles — murmurei enquanto o carro balançava através da longa estrada de cascalho._

_Esme suspirou em desistência e virou-se ao mesmo tempo que Alice me lançava um olhar gélido. Senti uma pequena pontada de culpa, porém, foi extinta tão logo chegamos à clareira e eu prendi meus olhos na casa mais hedionda que eu já havia visto. Branca, de três andares, lembrou-me de uma casa de fazenda que eu tinha visto em fotos nas aulas de história. Tinha alguns pilares grandes na fachada, varandas nos lados com grades e uma tonelada de janelas com persianas verdes._

_Tudo bem, não era exatamente uma casa hedionda, entretanto, era um completo lixo. A tinta branca estava lascada e descascada, as persianas estavam quebradas e a maioria caída pela metade, as varandas em ruínas, todas as janelas estavam destruídas e tapadas, também haviam pichado a porta da frente, alguma coisa parecida com um lobo... Que merda era aquela?_

_Esme não parecia surpresa. Na verdade, ela nem parecia se importar. Ela estava praticamente vibrando em seu assento e se recusou a esperar o carro parar completamente antes de sair correndo na direção da varanda da direita. Pensei que minha tia tinha, finalmente, perdido a cabeça até uma figura entrar no meu campo de visão. Esme, rindo entusiasmadamente, colidiu com uma mulher magricela com cabelo ondulado castanho escuro. Carlisle riu enquanto virava a chave na ignição e a tirava. Foi aí que notei que nosso carro não era o único estacionado na frente da garagem de dois lugares separada da casa e que a mulher de cabelo castanho não estava sozinha, ela tinha crianças com ela._

_Elas aparentavam ter a nossa idade, mas não eram parentes. Uma delas era uma garota pálida com cabelo castanho escuro como o da mulher mais velha, e o outro era um garoto bronzeado com cabelos compridos e pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Eles empurravam um ao outro, brincando, no entanto, suas expressões me disseram que não era totalmente uma brincadeira, eles estavam discutindo._

—_Parece que ela trouxe Bella e Jacob — Carlisle notou, mais para si mesmo. Moveu-se para nos encarar enquanto corria uma mão por seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos nossos seriamente, um olhar que ele aperfeiçoara através dos anos. Ele o utilizava, o não-role-seus-olhos-quando-eu-disser-o-que-tenho-para-dizer olhar, como eu e Alice caracterizamos tão bem, quando estava prestes a nos dar um conselho que sabia que nós não gostaríamos. —Renée vai ajudar Esme a concertar a casa nos finais de semana e ela, provavelmente, trará Bella e Jacob com ela. Vocês também começarão a escola na segunda com Bella, Jacob vai à escola da reserva, mas Esme é muito próxima de Renée e seu marido, que são amigos dos Blacks. De qualquer maneira, meu ponto é que vocês verão esses garotos muitas vezes e seria ótimo se vocês pudessem tentar ser amigos deles. Então saiam da sua zona de conforto, por favor. É uma ótima oportunidade para vocês fazerem amigos que não sejam vocês mesmos._

_Eu consegui não rolar os olhos, mas, sinceramente, ele estava pedindo o impossível. Sem pressão, nem nada, Carlisle sabia que nós não fazíamos amizade facilmente. A maioria das outras crianças não se sentia confortável conosco porque se sentiam fora das nossas piadas internas ou conversas secretas e, não importava o quanto tentássemos, não podíamos evitar nos afastar de um grupinho. O fato de nossos pais terem morrido não ajudou, pois só nos fez ficar mais próximos do que antes. Éramos melhores amigos. Tudo bem, nós podíamos nos desentender em raras ocasiões, mas eu me sentia confortável com a minha irmã... Bem, exceto quando ela queria brincar com maquiagem ou falar sobre roupas. _

_De repente, lembrei como ela costumava fazer essas coisas cada vez mais ultimamente e, então, percebi que era um pouco patético que meu melhor amigo fosse minha irmã. Talvez Carlisle estivesse certo, talvez esse garoto, Jacob, gostasse de jogar futebol ou quisesse escalar árvores comigo. Poderia ser bom um tempo longe de Alice. Ela deu de ombros timidamente e eu sabia que ela se sentia da mesma forma._

_Acenei para deixar Carlisle saber que eu tentaria e Alice fez o mesmo, porém, trocamos um olhar preocupado enquanto saíamos do carro e nos dirigíamos para a varanda lateral. Fiz meu melhor para sorrir durante as introduções, embora, por dentro, estivesse me sentindo mais nervoso a cada segundo, especialmente quando Esme anunciou que eu estaria em uma turma avançada esse ano. Ótimo, pensei, tudo o que eu precisava. Agora eu não seria somente o garoto novo, seria um nerd também._

_Podia sentir meu pescoço ficando mais quente apesar do ar gelado, esfreguei-o nervosamente. Pelo menos, a única que notou meu mal-estar foi Alice, ou fora o que eu pensei._

— _O caminhão de mudanças já deve estar chegando. Devíamos tirar as coisas do carro — Carlisle interrompeu uma Esme enaltecida, encarando a mim e Alice com aquele mesmo olhar de antes. — O que acham de ir explorar, crianças?_

— _Oh, essa é uma ótima ideia — Renée concordou com um sorriso que alcançava seus calorosos olhos chocolate. Ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Bella e seus olhos iguais aos da mãe rolaram com o gesto maternal embaraçoso. Fiquei feliz de não ser o único envergonhado. — Você e Jacob podem mostrar o lugar para eles. Só não vão muito longe. Depois levarei vocês quatro para o Jimmy Cones para comer sorvete. E então iremos até os bombeiros levar estes cupcakes que fiz para seu pai e o resto do corpo de bombeiros._

_Eu decidi, naquela hora e lugar, que eu definitivamente gostava de Renée. Sorvete e uma viagem ao posto de bombeiros? Inferno, é isso aí!_

_Meu entusiasmo foi logo esquecido quando os adultos nos deixaram. Nós quatro ficamos lá por um momento ou dois sem jeito, até que engoli a bola na minha garganta e estiquei minha mão na direção de Jacob, tentando parecer mais adulto._

— _Olá, eu sou Edward._

_Minha mão ficou estendida entre nós por um momento até que Bella empurrou Jacob em minha direção e, contrariado, ele apertou minha mão._

— _Jacob — apresentou-se com escárnio._

_Caramba, ele tinha um aperto firme, e era alto, uns trinta centímetros a mais que eu. Quantos anos tinha esse garoto? Lembrava-me de alguma coisa que Renée disse sobre sermos todos da mesma idade, mas então por que ele parecia ter mais de 14 anos? Com o que eles alimentam as crianças da reserva? Alice pigarreou e eu percebi que ainda estava balançando a sua mão como um idiota. Parei e puxei minha mão de volta._

— _E, hm, essa é minha irmã gêmea, Alice._

_Olhei para Alice e tentei meu melhor para sinalizar que eu precisava de ajuda, mas eu mais parecia com um retardado._

— _É... — Jacob disse, alongando a palavra, claramente apontando que ele pensava que eu era tão louco como parecia._

— _Qual é, Jake, larga disso — Bella grunhiu, saindo da varanda. — Seu pai não está aqui e nós temos que mostrar o lugar para eles._

— _Eu não concordei com nada disso, Bells, foi você quem concordou. Eu não vou fazer amizade com alguém amaldiçoado — Jacob replicou, olhando para mim e Alice como se fossemos piores que sujeira, seus olhos castanhos profundos enevoados de desgosto._

— _Você tinha me dito que não acreditava nessa porcaria, Jake! Você está simplesmente sendo mau. _

— _E daí? Eu pensei que seria apenas nós dois hoje! Por que precisamos andar com esses perdedores? Quer dizer, olhe para eles, ele é um imbecil e ela provavelmente ainda brinca com bonecas._

_Meu interior ficou quente e meus punhos enrolaram com raiva. Esse cara estava pisando em ovos. Eu podia sentir meu sangue praticamente fervendo, meu temperamento surgindo._

_Alice, sempre a cabeça fria, aproximou-se e pôs uma mão em meu ombro, no entanto a tensão não deixou meu corpo e eu senti as pontas das minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas._

— _Hey, esse bracelete é muito legal, onde você comprou? — Alice se meteu, apontando para um bracelete daqueles de amizade que Bella tinha em seu pulso, tentando acalmar os ânimos. Não funcionou._

— _Qual é a porra do seu problema? — gritei com Jacob, dando um passo a frente até que estivesse a três centímetros dele. Ele não parecia mais tão grande, não quando eu estava verdadeiramente furioso. Apostava que podia derrubá-lo._

— Você _é o meu problema — enfatizou. — E eu sugiro que você se afaste antes que meu punho se torne o seu problema._

— _Jesus! Já chega! — Bella berrou, metendo-se entre nós para nos afastar, falando primeiro comigo e depois Jacob — _Você _precisa controlar seus nervos, e _você _precisa entender que não vai mais ser apenas nós dois. Eu prometi para minha mãe que eu os ajudaria a se acomodar._

— _Bem, então se divirta, Bells. Eu estou indo. Você que lide com os gêmeos amaldiçoados e venha andar comigo pelo córrego depois — Jacob declarou com raiva, saindo tempestuosamente para a mata._

— _Mas que porra foi tudo isso? — perguntei, exigindo uma resposta de Bella._

— _Relaxa, ele já foi. Talvez da próxima vez você pudesse tentar não fazer toda essa cena de se transformar no Hulk quando conhecer alguém. Ninguém gosta quando alguém vai de apreensivo a enfurecido em dois segundos. Pelo menos você não ficou verde._

— _Eu não estava apreensivo — menti defensivamente e, tanto Alice quanto Bella, rolaram os olhos._

— _Tanto faz, Jake é meu melhor amigo, mas ele tem um sério problema de atitude. Não é comum para que até eu consiga impressioná-lo, então não fique desapontado, campeão._

— _Do que você-, eu não estou desapontado e eu não estava tentando impressionar ninguém — menti novamente, tentando conter minha raiva que continuava a crescer em meu estômago._

_Bella era seriamente irritante. Eu pensei que fosse apenas o garoto, mas eu ainda estava furioso e ele já tinha ido embora há tempos. Era como se ela pudesse me ler tão bem quanto Alice e eu odiava isso, porque, diferente de Alice, ela ficava apontando meus defeitos e deixando meu ego em migalhas._

Meu pager tocou, os tons destintos ecoando pela casa e no banheiro, trazendo-me de volta das memórias. Escutei por um momento enquanto lavava meu corpo e cabelo e, quando tive certeza que o toque não era para mim, ignorei o chamado. Normalmente, iria me irritar ser puxado de meus pensamentos por um chamado, no entanto, sentia-me um tanto agradecido por estar livre da memória. Não era como se eu não soubesse o que aconteceu depois daquilo de qualquer maneira. O resto dia foi gasto com Bella lendo-me como se eu fosse um livro e fazendo comentários que me irritavam e atingiam minha masculinidade, enquanto eu tentava conter a vontade de socá-la. Foi basicamente como qualquer outro dia em sua presença, exceto que agora ela realmente gostava de me levar até a beirada da minha sanidade, por isso que eu não estava ansioso pelo trabalho amanhã. Desliguei a água e grunhi audivelmente enquanto agarrava a toalha. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos, eu não queria ir ao trabalho, porque, quando eu aparecesse para o meu turno de 48 horas na manhã seguinte, Bella estaria batendo o cartão logo depois de mim. E eu não tinha a menor ideia de como eu iria sobreviver com a sua companhia durante dois longos dias sem matá-la.

N/T: E aí? O que acharam desse nosso Edward boca suja e esquentadinho? Tudo de bom, não é? E o Jake? Já odeiam ele? Acalmem os ânimos aí, esse é só o segundo capítulo e tem muita água pra rolar ainda.

Comentem, digam o que estão achando, deixem reviews bem bonitinhas que pode ser que a Pbroken esteja lendo. Beijos e até o próximo, que sairá apenas ano que vem, haha. Tinha que fazer piadinha de ano novo não é?!

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todos os leitores maravilhosos que comentam.


End file.
